That Damned Left Turn
by Lati08
Summary: For two girls being a fan is one thing, but being trapped in your favorite show is another.What they didn't expect was finding love. Should Kayla trust a pompous ass of a Hybrid and should Tish trust a cruel and abusive Vampire? Let's find out. OC's/?
1. Chapter 1

**Tish**

The incessant ringing of my cell phone finally woke me up. I let out a profanity and answered it with bleary eyes.

"_What?"_ I asked.

"_Hey, Tish."_ I heard.

"_I'll ask again, what?"_ I asked.

"_I was gonna ask if you're Dad is going to pick me up so you and me can watch TVD together tonight." _She replied.

There was a lengthy pause over the telephone.

_"Uh-Kayla, I never said my Dad was going to pick you up." _I said as I sat up in bed.

"_Yes you did."_

"_No I didn't." _

"_Yes. You. Did."_

"_NO. I. DIDN'T!" _I yelled back.

Once again there was long pause between us.

"_OH Yeah I remember now." _She said.

I scoffed, and looked at the time. It was 7:30 p.m.

"_Well you better get a ride here quick because it's 7:30." _I said to her.

"_I can't, are your parents still home? Maybe one of them can come pick me up." _She said.

"_No, they went to this party at my Dads' friends house." _I replied.

"_Damnit, we've been planning this for weeks." _She said.

I grumbled in frustration, until I was hit with an idea.

"_You know, my mom left her Mercedes in the driveway." _I said, as I went into the kitchen to get the keys.

"_OH Hell no!" _She said.

"_Oh Hell yes." _ I replied as I pulled on my jeans and sneakers.

"_Do you know what your mom will do to you if she finds out you took her car?" _She asked.

"_She'll probably skin me alive, but that's exactly why she won't find out."_ I said as grabbed my purse, which held my license , ipod, and ipod jack.

_"I'm hanging up now, get ready I'm on my way." _I said to her.

"_Ok…" _She said wearily.

I shut off my phone and locked the door.

I made my way to my moms' car, and gingerly opened the car door.

I wasn't kidding when I said she would skin me alive if I damaged her car.

I started the car, plugged in my ipod and played 'Memories' by David Guetta.

It was now 7:40 and I sped down the street.

Another ten minutes later I pulled up in front of her house, feeling very proud of myself for not getting a speeding ticket.

I honked the horn loudly and waited a few seconds for Kayla to emerge from her house.

She opened the back door and threw some bags into the back.

"What's with the bags?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping over." She replied simply.

"Oh well sure come on over." I replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry I brought you some chips and soda." She said with a happy smile on her face.

"Hm. That's what I thought." I said as I slowly eased back into traffic.

I turned onto another street and we were slowed down by traffic.

"Damnit, we're going to be late." I said.

"Just turn left." Kayla said to me.

"Are you sure? I've never been down that route." I said.

"Yeah, I think it takes us down to a main road." She replied.

"Ok….." I said unsurely, as I turned down the unknown road.

As Kayla and I were driving listening to 'I Like It', Ian Somerholder popped out of no where, I slammed my foot on the breaks.

"OMG! is that Ian" Kayla exclaimed.

"I think it is" I also yelled.

We just sat there shocked, looking wide-eyed and opened-mouthed, we probably looked like deer caught in the headlights to him.

Finally after some time, we both looked at each other, and as if we voiced our thoughts out loud we both started looking for paper and pens. When we found what

we were looking for we simultaneously jumped out of the car and ran over to him

"Hi, Ian what are you doing here and can we have your autograph please?" Kayla questioned without thinking.

He looked at us confused. I don't think Kayla noticed she was too engulfed in the presence before her.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"You play Damon Salvatore on TVD, you're a vampire and famous hunk of sexiness." I stated in a matter of fact way. To which Kayla gave me a look.

"You know I'm a vampire?" He questioned again.

This dude is really confused isn't he?

Kayla and I exchanged freaked out looks when his eyes turned a bloodshot red, and fangs grew in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla's POV

Of freaking course he's a real vampire, life couldn't get any better, I thought as I saw his cannies protruding out of his beautiful mouth. Hey just stating the truth.  
>Out of instinct I softly applied my foot to his crotch. (Note the sarcasm) Then Tish swiftly kicked him in the face.<br>After celebrating our teamwork we remembered the situation we were in and booked it to the car.  
>Tish slammed on the gas running over Ian in the process and we were driving down the road in a matter of seconds. We were too shocked to even speak about the incident that just occurred.<br>Out of nowhere my window shattered and the car stopped. It was deathly silent, then out came the big bad wolf (Just kidding), Ian. We proceeded to stream out profanities.  
>He pulled me out of the car without any difficulty even with the fight I was putting up and also pulled out Tish. Damn vampire strength. We can't catch a break can we?<p>

I was sure I've never screamed so loud in my entire life, as Damon pulled me through the broken window. Tish poked him in the eye with a stick she found on the ground, and he shoved her to the floor so hard I thought I heard something snap.

I pounded my fists against him, but I don't think he even felt it.

Before I even knew what was going on, he shoved me up against the car and sank his fangs into me.

I screamed out in blinding hot pain, and not long after Damon ripped himself away from me and spit out my blood.

I slid down onto the ground, clutching my bleeding neck. He only bit my neck, but it felt like I couldn't move my legs.

_ Man, I never thought I was going to die like this _ I thought.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Tish clutching her left arm and struggling to get up.

"Damn, you struggling huh?" I said to her hoarsely.

"You freaking idiot get your ass up and run." She replied as she stood.

We balked as we heard Damon begin chuckling. He stood up slowly and wiped his mouth.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?" He said flirtatiously.

"Lay off my cousin, you already have Elena to worry about." I said to him angrily.

Tish gasped in surprise, and Damon whipped his head in my direction.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

I could see his blue eyes glimmering angrily in the moonlight.

"Nothing, she didn't say anything, ignore her." Tish said hastily, while glaring at me.

I blinked, and next thing I knew, Damon had his hand wrapped around her neck.

_Ok now I'm starting to get scared._

"Wanna repeat that?" Damon asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Tish P.O.V

If we get out of this alive I'm going to shoot her.

"U-u-uh no?" Kayla stammered.

"You better tell me what you said or say adios to your buddy over here!" Damon snarled.

I know I'm supposed to be scared, but is it bad that I found that sexy?

"Okay Okay! I'll tell you, please just don't hurt her." Kayla said frantically.

I could feel Damon's grip on my neck lessening.

Before she could utter one syllable she passed out, my guess is from blood loss.

Damon growled in frustration, and focused his gaze on me.

"Same question, answer it before I really get mad." He said.

I shook in fear for Kayla.

"Save her first." I said determinedly.

"That isn't how this works." He said.

"Too bad, cause this is how I work. If she dies you don't get squat." I said feeling courageous.

"I'll compel you." He said.

"You saw what happened when you bit her, I wonder what'll happen if you compel me?" I was totally bull-shitting him, I had no idea why he choked on her blood.

He glared at me and snatched his hand away from my neck, and immediately I could feel fresh air circulate through me.

He sped over to Kayla and none-too gently hauled her up from her slumped position.

He bit into his wrist and shoved his blood down her throat.

_I really hope vampires can't pass on HIV. _I thought in disgust.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground and watched as Kayla's neck wound closed up. It was one thing seeing it on tv and seeing it in real life.

Once it was done, Damon dropped her unceremoniously on the ground where her head made a loud thump.

I winced at the sound, and hesitantly looked up to Damon.

"There, now start talking." He demanded.

I smiled sheepishly, and racked my brain for something to say.

"I'm psychic." I replied.

He shot me a nasty look.

"There's no such thing, you're a witch aren't you?" He asked, as he hauled me up by the front of my jacket.

"Nope, I'm psychic." I said, it would be best if I stuck to my fake story.

"Alright then oh wise one, how did your little friend over there know about Elena, then?" He asked.

"I told her." I replied.

"Now, why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I needed someone to come with me, to warn you all." I said, while ignoring the pain in my arm.

"About what?" He asked.

"Klaus, is coming back." I replied simply.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you mean Klaus is coming back, he's dead i saw Alaric stake him."

"His death was staged." I replied.

"And where's your proof?" He asked with eyes ablaze.

"But what do you think Bonnie did with him in that storage room?"Kayla replied.

He paused, thinking about it.

This dude seems pretty dense if he cant figure it out.

"Bonnie transferred his soul into another body, to keep his line of vampires alive." I replied

Damon began to pace angrily.

"Shit!" Damon swore.

I made my way to Kayla and watched in fascination as her neck wound closed.

"Where is Klaus now?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, the last vision I had was of Bonnie casting the spell." I replied.

"Then what are you good for?" Damon yelled stalking closer.

"She came to warn you didn't she?" Kayla asked.

Damon sneered at her watched as we struggled to stand.

He seemed to be arguing with himself mentally, and nodded when he reached a decision.

"You two are coming with me." Damon said and moved forward to grab us.

"Uh- no we a

aren't" Kayla replied.

"We have to get home." I said.

" That's so sad because you pretty little girls aren't" Damon sneered at us.

"But can we at least live like a note for our parents so that they don't get to worried?" Kayla questioned.

"No!" Damon yelled.

"But-" Kayla started but I interrupted her.

"Just leave it alone Kayla!" I accidently yelled.

That's when I saw the tears build up in her eyes.

And it all registered to me…We were leaving our family behind and there was nothing we could do about.


End file.
